Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-4$ and $x$ and add $-6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $4$ and the product of $6$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-4$ and $x$ $-4 \times x = \color{orange}{-4x}$ What does adding $-6$ to $-4x$ do? $-4x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (-4x - 6) = \color{orange}{6(-4x-6)}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $\color{orange}{6(-4x-6)}$ $6(-4x-6)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(-4x-6)+4$.